When you come back
by Nobuta-chuunyuu
Summary: Elle est partie. Ils sont revenus. Voici la suite du Dernier aurevoir.
1. Chapter 1

Quatre ans, quatre ans que nous avons quitté cette ville qui nous a vu grandir. Le temps est passé et tellement de choses ont changé. Pendant si longtemps la mort voyageait à nos côtés, désormais nous pouvons nous tourner vers la vie, et cet avenir heureux qui semble nous sourire. Il ne reste qu'une étape à surmonter, celle du retour, où plus exactement celle des retrouvailles. J'appréhende énormément cet instant. Inquiet, je me retourne vers Naruto dans l'espoir de voir son éternel sourire afin qu'il me redonne confiance. Malheureusement pour moi, il semble tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées que moi. D'innombrables doutes s'emparent de mon esprit. Ceci n'étant pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Mais ces deux années m'ont transformé, profondément changé même. Ne supportant plus ce silence, qui autrefois aurait était mon plus fidèle allié, je l'interpelle.

« -Naruto !

-Huuum, oui ? me répond t-il faiblement.

-C'est le bon choix ? Murmurais-je en proie à de grandes incertitudes.

-Je ne sais pas Sasuke, mais j'ai besoin de les retrouver, de les sentir vivants et heureux.

-Et Elle …

-Je l'espère.

-Elle me manque. Ces quelques mots glissent de ma bouche en un souffle.

Naruto se stoppe et me regarde, incrédule. Pour ne pas le perdre, je m'arrête également. Son expression impassible jusqu'ici, se mua en une violente et profonde colère. Comme une tempête imprévisible, sa hargne, s'abat sur moi.

-Tu oses, Toi, qui as décidé de tout abandonné pour ta stupide vengeance, tu oses dire qu'elle te manque ! Celle que tu as, que nous avons laissé, te manque. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est désormais. Quelles sont les choses qui lui plaisent ou qui lui font de la peine. On ne sait plus quel est le son de son rire ou encore l'éclat de ses yeux lorsque le soleil se reflète dedans. As-tu seulement pensé qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de vivre sous prétexte que nous somme partis ? Nous l'avons abandonnée, elle à bien du aller sécher ses pleurs dans d'autres bras que les nôtres. Pense aux hommes qu'elle a fréquenté, qu'elle a laissé la touché sans que nous soyons là pour la protéger. Et en mission, nous n'étions pas là pour la veiller sur elle, alors qui l'a fait ? Qui a préservé son innocence ? Pas nous ! Plus nous ! »

Il acheva sa tirade en s'effondrant, genoux à terre, mains sur la tête. Comme anéanti par ces révélations. Pendant tout ce temps je suis resté immobile, moi-même heurter par la violence des ses mots. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout cela et une profonde haine de moi-même se met à gronder au plus profond de mon être. Comment avais-je put être aussi bête. J'ai détruis notre belle amitié en abandonnant la seule qui comptait vraiment et en forçant mon ami, mon frère, à la quitté aussi. Une fois de plus de nombreux remords me submergent. Incertain, je m'avance à pas lents vers lui. Il n'a toujours pas bougé et reste prostré, face contre terre. A quelques pas de lui, s'en est trop, je le relève et le serre dans mes bras en une étreinte fraternelle. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et finit par me serrer contre lui à son tour.

« -Je suis désolé, de m'en être pris à toi mais j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir perdu m'avoue-t-il à demi mot.

-Nan, c'est moi qui …

Il me coupe.

-Je ne te reproche rien. Tu as fait tes choix et 'ailleurs je les comprends. Mais j'aurais du l'emmener avec nous, où au moins la prévenir. Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous ai remplacé, pire encore qu'elle nous ai oublié.

-Moi non plus, Naruto. Je me suis rendu compte récemment de la place qu'elle occupait dans ma vie, mais plus encore celle qu'elle détient dans mon cœur. Il n'ya qu'elle et il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle. Moi aussi je doute. Nous n'avons peut-être pas le droit de revenir et de nous imposer dans la vie qu'elle s'est reconstruite. Et pourtant je ne peux renoncer à la voir de nouveaux. A entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur. Il te faut te relevé, ainsi nous pourrons assumer les conséquences de nos actes. Et voir de nos propres yeux ce que nous avons perdu. Nous lui devons le droit de nous rire au nez, de nous montrer tout ce que nous avons perdu. Oui elle doit nous faire souffrir autant que nous l'avons fait il y a quatre ans.

-Tu as raison, on lui doit. Aller vieux frère, on est déjà partis ! »

Son visage avait retrouvé son sourire habituel et rassurant, et ses yeux pétillent de nouveaux. Malgré tout, un fin voile de tristesse persiste toujours. Je lui tends la main, qu'il saisit sans hésiter, et se relève. Un dernier clin d'œil et nous reprenons notre chemin, vers celle que nos cœurs n'ont cessé de réclamer depuis que nous l'avons quittée.

Nous y voilà. Nous sommes devant les portes de notre ville. Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si je suis heureux d'y être ou si c'est la peur qui règne sur mon cœur. Enfin je vais pouvoir retrouver tout ce qui m'est chère. Le quartier qui m'a vu grandir, la maison de mon clan, l'école de ninja, le bureau de l'Hokage, notre aire d'entrainement, les visages gravés dans la pierre, et toutes les rues qui nous ont vu grandir et évoluer. Mais plus que tout, les ninjas qui font partis de notre promotion et que je considère malgré tout comme mes amis. Il ya Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Et Shino. Sans oublier celle qui fait partie intégrante de Naruto et moi-même, Sakura.

Naruto m'envoie une bourrasque amicale dans le dos qui me remet les pieds sur terre, et c'est avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage qu'il lance :

« -Et c'est parti ! »


	2. Chapter 2

La rencontre n'aura pas lieu. Kakashi regardait ses élèves passé les portes du village. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de leur annoncer l'horrible nouvelle. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité qui s'imposait à lui, à eux tous. Tout cela avait été bien trop brutal pour qu'ils puissent s'en remettre aussi rapidement. Il en venait même à douter de s'en remettre un jour.

Lorsqu'Obito était mort, il avait souffert, il avait senti quelque chose se brisé en lui mais n'avait jamais douté qu'un jour ses blessures cicatriseraient. Mais là tout était diffèrent, c'était une partie de lui-même qui venait de disparaitre. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille bien à lui, il s'était attaché plus que de raison à ces trois garnements. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à les aimé autant. Leur avenir aurait dut être tellement plus heureux.

Sasuke aurait du renoncer à sa vengeance, et se reconstruire avec ces coéquipiers. Sakura n'aurait jamais du les abandonner. Elle ne méritait pas de partir dans de telles conditions.

Elle qui était devenue si forte aurait du succomber sous les coups de l'ennemis pour protéger son village et les gens qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Kakashi sauta de son perchoir afin d'aller accueillir ses élèves, et être celui qui les informerait. Oui c'était à lui de leur dire, à personne d'autre. Silencieusement, et avec autant de désinvolture que d'habitude, il se réceptionna devant les deux jeunes hommes qu étaient devenus ses élèves.

-Yo !

La surprise vint marquer le visage si lisse de Sasuke, et fit pousser un cri persan à Naruto.

-Senseiiiiiiii !

-Alors les jeunes, on rentre au bercail ? Sa voix presque éteinte fit froncer les sourcils de ses élèves. Il n'était pas habituel que Kakashi soit si fade. Une réaction normal du ninja copieur aurait été de les regardé avec son unique œil de manière à leur fiche à la frousse puis à la mener au bureau de l'Hokage par la peau de fesses même s'il le fallait. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude, ce qui poussa Sasuke à l'interroger.

-Je ne comprends pas … Pas de cris, pas de menaces, juste un regard vide et une extrême lassitude. Que se passe-t-il … Sensei ?

Kakashi, accrocha son regard à celui de Sasuke et le fixa un instant sans lui répondre. Comme il avait changer, s'en était impressionnant, pourtant il était toujours aussi intelligent, et impossible de lui mentir il le sentirait forcément. Malgré la peine qui hantait Kakashi, il fut touché lorsque Sasuke l'avait appelé « sensei », cela faisait si longtemps …

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne pas parler de cela ici, et puis j'ai quelque chose pour vous à la maison. Suivez-moi.

Pour une fois, Naruto n'avait pas bronché, pas d'exclamations bruyantes, pas de questions stupides et encore moins de paroles inutiles. Il suivait en silence, appréhendant grandement la nouvelle qui allait leur être annoncer. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-Sensei, vous n'êtes pas avec Sakura-chan ?

Kakashi stoppa derechef son pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il prononça dans un souffle :

-A la maison …

Le mauvais pressentiment de Naruto gagna en intensité. Il y avait clairement quelque chose d'anormal dans cette situation. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le petit appartement de Kakashi. Ce qui leurs sauta immédiatement aux yeux était le nombre de cartons présents dans la pièce. Pourtant, tous les meubles semblaient être à leur place, et rien ne devait manquer. Alors que faisaient ces cartons ici ? Deux objets identiques attirèrent l'attention des deux déserteurs. Là-bas, sur la petite commode, se trouvaient deux cadres différents mais qui protégeaient la même photo, celle de l'équipe 7. Une vague de nostalgie les submergeât de nouveaux. Mais au faite, pourquoi deux photos ? Il n'existait que quatre exemplaires de la dite photo. Une pour Naruto qui se trouvait pliée en quatre et enfermée dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste. Une pour Sasuke, qui était déchirée et re-scotchée et reposait paisiblement au fond de sa poche de pantalon. Une autre appartenait à Sakura et la dernière à Kakashi. Ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux possesseurs des deux objets. Naruto retrouva un peu de l'ancien lui-même en mettant les pieds dans le plat :

-Ha, alors c'est ça que vous vouliez nous annoncer ? Vous et Sakura êtes ensemble, et elle a emménagé ici ? Un drôle de petit sourire crispé vint prendre possession des fines lèvres de Naruto. Bon ok, c'est assez bizarre, mais personne n'est mort non plus ! J'suis content qu'elle soit heureuse, et vous aussi par la même occasion ! Au moins elle n'est pas avec un illustre inconnu qui la ferait souffrir sans aucuns remords.

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent convulsivement dans ses poches. Comment çà il était content pour _ eux_, c'est quoi ce délire ? Sakura et Kakashi, nan impossible ! Comme pour se rassurer sur le degré d'idiotie de ces paroles, Sasuke darda ses orbes noires sur son Sensei. A en juger par l'expression de ce dernier, Naruto avait tord, ce qui détendit considérablement Sasuke. Mais alors, qu'avait-il de si important à leur dire ? Kakashi respira un grand coup, et partit vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre, cherche la lettre qu'il devait leur remettre. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint avec la dite lettre.

-Je crois qu'elle est le mieux placer pour vous annoncer elle-même ce dont il en retourner.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke s'empara, presque avec violence, de la lettre que Kakashi retenait du bout des doigts. Le silence de la pièce était lourd et difficilement supportable. Le bruit du papier froisser devint même oppressant pour Naruto qui attendait avec impatience d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Après quelques secondes, la lettre s'échappa des mains de Sasuke, comme muée d'une volonté propre, et s'écrasa délicatement sur le parquet de Kakashi. Inquiet, Naruto se tourna vers lui. Ses entrailles se serrèrent convulsivement, et la peur s'insinua peu à peu dans son être par tous les pores de sa peau. Doucement, comme craintif, il dirige son regard vers celui de son frère, pour se rassurer. Mais cette manœuvre n'eu pas l'effet escompté, et produit plutôt celui inverse. Le regard figé et vide de Sasuke venait de l'enfoncé dans ses angoisses les plus profondes. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il s'empare presque à regret de cet atroce bout de papier. La réaction est instantanée.

- ! Noooooon ! C'est pas possible pas Elle, PAS ELLE !

Dans un accès de rage, il enfonce son poing dans le mur, qu'il fissure, puis se jette sur Kakashi, et essaye de le frapper. Etrangement, ce dernier ne réplique pas, et se laisse toucher. C'est finalement Sasuke qui met fin à ce lynchage pur et simple de leur sensei. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Arrête, elle n'aurait pas voulu ça …

Naruto qui s'était calmé lorsque la main amicale de Sasuke l'avait touché, s'enferma dans une nouvelle colère à l'entente de ces quelques mots, et rejeta Sasuke violemment.

-Ne parle pas comme si elle était morte, elle ne l'est pas, elle ne l'est pas ! Elle ne peut pas nous faire çà. On est revenu, elle va peut-être nous faire un peu la tête mais elle finira dans nos bras comme toujours, t'as compris ! C'est là qu'est sa place, dans nos bras. Elle est faite pour nos bras.

-Naruto, j'ai dit arrête ! Ne te voile pas la face. Elle est partie ok ? Elle nous fait payer le prix de nos erreurs, maintenant il faut qu'on assume, pour elle. Elle le mérite. Accepte la douleur et admet la vérité. Elle est morte, c'est assez claire pour toi , morte !

-Mais comment tu peux parler comme ça ? Comment tu peux dire toutes ces choses affreuses ? Alors la légende était fondée, t'as un cœur de pierre, et tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! Tu t'es juste foutu de nous pendant tout ce temps ! Tu t'es servi de nous et maintenant ce t'arrange bien qu'elle dorme, comme ça ca t'évite de te donner du mal pour la jeter ! Tu me dégoutes, lâche moi !

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Sasuke, qui lui décocha un magistral crochet du droit.

-Je t'interdis que dire des choses pareilles c'est clair ? Sa voix était vibrante de colère. Tu ne sais rien de la douleur qui vient de prendre possession de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme. Tu ne sais rien de tous les regrets qui sont entrains de me ronger de l'intérieur, de la peine qui m'étouffe et de la haine de moi-même qui fait bouillir mon sang. Tu ne sais pas qu'en partant elle a emporté avec elle le soleil, et l'univers, que ma vie ne se passera plus que dans la nuit sombre hanté par les rêves de ce qu'aurais pus être notre vie si je n'avais pas étais aussi con ! Elle n'aurait jamais du mourir seule ! Nous aurions du être là pour l'épauler, nous aurions du le savoir. Et elle nous l'aurait dit si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à la rabaisser, à lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau ! J'aurais du lui dire que c'était vital pour moi de la protéger, que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un autre que moi le fasse et encore moi que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Mais tous ca c'est trop tard pour le lui dire, et c'est ma faute. Ma faute à moi seul, alors maintenant tu vas cesser de faire ton gamin, tu vas te lever et tu vas vivre elle. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, on lui doit bien ca.

Une seule et unique larme vint ponctuer sa tirade. Naruto était tout simplement clouer sur place. Il ne reprit pieds dans la réalité que lorsque la main de Kakashi vint le relever. Tous trois se firent face, et en un simple regard ils se comprirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois face à la tombe de la vie de leur vie. Là, devant gisait une pierre tombale aussi blanche que la neige et aussi pure que celle qu'elle abrite. Avec pour seule ornement l'inscription :

Haruno Sakura

« Eternellement votre »


End file.
